


In the Dark

by Anumshipsall



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Confession, Everyone lives, Fluff and Angst, Frostbite, Happy Ending, Hugs, M/M, Near Death Situations, Survival, Wendigos, being rescued and hospitalised, injuries, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29408619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anumshipsall/pseuds/Anumshipsall
Summary: Josh gets taken by a Wendigo and the group go down the mines to find him.Only Chris gets separated and finds Josh screaming to himself. A kiss to stop the other from moving and revealing their position, the Wendigo doesn't see them but they do still have to escape and talk about what just happened between them.
Relationships: Chris Hartley/Josh Washington
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	In the Dark

Being alone in this almost pitch black underground tunnel, with a injured leg was not how Chris thought he'd be spending his holidays. In retrospect he did tell the girls to go on without him and all for good reason, he was just going to drag them back yet here he was hearing distant noises and regretting his choice to split up.

Chris was pretty sure he had a solid plan, the monsters- Wendigos couldn't actually see them only their movements so if he heard any noise he would stand completely still and wait for whatever it was to pass.

In all fairness Chris was in a lot of pain and dizzy from all the lack of sleep so he didn't think over much of the plan and went with it. Chris stood up wincing at the pain that shot up his leg and slowly made his way towards where the girls went.

He didn't know where he was going, just following the direction the other two left which luckily enough was the only one direction you could go through this tunnel.

Chris must have been walking in that bloody direction for ten minutes and still no sign of.. anything? He was about to stupidly call out to one of the girls but stopped when he saw an opening up ahead and some light! 

Limping a bit faster at the joy of finally seeing something other than pitch black, Chris was brought straight back to reality at the sight of three paths. He has always been bad at these kind of choices, his luck never seemed to surprise anyone at this point but in this situation that same bad luck could bite his head off.

Pacing back an forward looking for some sort of clue on where the girls might've gone, he looked for footprints, marks on the walls but it was all a no show. They wouldn't have just left him to make this decision.

Looking more closely at the three pathways Chris notices the middle one being a lot more open and bigger than the paths to the right and left which must indicate it was the main one hence he should probably go through that one.

Just as he was about to make his way down the middle entrance Chris heard whimpers from the left.. At first he thought he was imagining it and was going to carry on the middle path out of pure fear however he stopped when he heard the cries get louder and he recognised the voice.

"Jess..?" He whispered in question to himself. No one had heard from Jessica since the beginning this must mean she's alive! Chris didn't question why the girls hadn't helped the crying girl and changed direction to make his way towards the left path.

Chris happily made his way towards the left tunnel glad that another one of them was alive. The tunnel in question was dark also but right at the end there was a flickering light, Jessica's voice didn't stop crying.

Chris put his hand on the tunnels wall to steady himself and just as he was about to make his way down, the sight he saw made him stop dead in his tracks. Sweat started forming all over him and fear paralysed his body as Chris realised, the noise he thought was Jessica crying out for help wasn't Jess. It was a Wendigo pretending to be a human to lure in their prey. Chris was the idiot that fell for it.

Chris stood absolutely still as he watched the wretched monster, he was stuck. He didn't know if the Wendigo saw him moving but it was staring straight at him and it was enough to make Chris want to turn and run. However Chris knew with his limp he was no way near going to outrun that thing instead he waited and watched for the things next movement.

Each second that passed between the staring competition Chris was having with this Wendigo was absolute torture, Chris was sure he'd lose as he felt his legs about to give in. 

With some miracle from God the Wendigo for a split second turned it's head around and Chris was sure to take that second to exit the smaller tunnel, he was only halfway in. Taking quick, short breathes Chris didn't hesitate to carry on walking in any direction except that one.

Making his way now through the middle tunnel Chris tried to calm his breathing from almost being lunch to a monster. Walking for a few minutes in he managed to calm himself, although he was still slightly panicked. He didn't know these things could be smart, luring in people with sounds of their friends but then Chris realised.

How would it know how to mimic Jess's voice unless it's seen her or already... Chris gulped not wanting to admit one of his friends could be dead without proof, she could've escaped and it still copied her voice. 

Chris tried not to think to hard on it and focused on finding the others. Finally at the end of the tunnel, Chris noticed he clearly took the wrong way. The area they were supposed to meet up definitely did not have a whole ass pond in it.

He would go back but he didn't want to take his chance with the smart Wendigo at the back. He settled with pushing forward, there must be either a way to connect with the other or find a way out. Chris was praying it didn't turn out to be a dead end or worse a Wendigo layer.

One look at the murky looking water anybody would be able to tell that the water was going to be freezing. One foot in Chris almost let out a little "Yelp" instead he shuddered and covered his mouth. The only thought running through Chris's head at that moment was if the Wendigo doesn't kill him then the pneumonia would sure be close.

Making it to the other end of the murky pond Chris was fast in jumping out. Coming out increased the shivering now running through his entire body but he pushed forward. 

Chris was walking deathly slow until he heard some shouting, it was coming from the area he was walking towards. Now came the question on was it another Wendigo or was it one of his friends. It was screams at first then Chris understood it was Josh's voice shouting.

Upon realising it was Josh, Chris without a second thought sped up his limping pace towards the boys screams. 

"J-Josh?" Chris called out to the space in front of him. No response and only more screams. He thought Josh might've been dead because he wasn't watching him and the other got taken by a Wendigo, he'd take this chance if he can to save him.

Chris entered the entrance of the cave where Josh's voice echoed all over him. Now closer Chris could make out what the boy was screaming.

"No please don't! Leave me alone! It wasn't my fault, I didn't do anything..." Josh screamed out to the empty space before him.

Chris as Josh's best friend did find out Josh had been facing some mental health issues due to the incident with his sisters but he didn't think it would be so bad, Josh never told him it was this bad. Just thinking about how much Josh had been suffering and keeping to himself this whole time, it made Chris's chest tighten in guilt.

"I'M SORRY! Just stop. Leave me alone. I didn't mean to hurt anyone." Josh cried out, the tears overflowed his whole face. Chris couldn't take seeing his friend like this and walked closer to the boy but to his horror Chris paled when he discovered Josh couldn't see him... no he was seeing something else.

"P-please stop. Don't eat me. Don't eat me." Josh chanted to Chris, hands pushed out to stop him from getting any closer.

Chris was confused, he didn't know what to do. How to handle this? How to help his best friend. The other must be seeing him as one of those monsters. When he calls out to Josh the boy in question doesn't hear it only hearing screams as his own screams increased in volume.

Not knowing what to do Chris stepped as close as he could to the screaming boy and pulled him into a hug. He didn't squeeze tight, not wanting the other to go into a panic attack or lose all breath instead he held him lightly and spoke right next to his ear, "Josh please listen, It's me. It's me Chris you're friend." Chris prayed with all his being for Josh to hear his voice and he did.

Josh stopped screaming and pushing Chris away but the tears didn't stop. He was wailing out apologies now towards Chris, "Chris I-I didn't mean for any of this. I didn't want anyone to get killed or hurt. I-It was ju-just what my sisters went through-" Josh wasn't able to finish his sentence after mentioning his sisters. 

He knew how much that messed with Josh's head and the pang of guilt hit Chris hard, he should've been there for Josh when he needed him the most over the year yet he was pushed away from Josh and let it happen. Chris himself didn't know of the prank otherwise he would've stopped it from happening, he was instead passed out drunk with Josh but it showed Josh blamed himself just as much as he blamed Chris. They both should've been there looking out for Hannah and Beth.

Chris stood there for as long as Josh needed to let it out and seek comfort in him. Once Josh started sniffling and his breathing was somewhat calm Chris knew it was time to tell Josh what was actually happening with the whole Wendigo situation and how they were going to escape. He lead Josh to the circler wall behind them and sat down.

There was so much to tell him but Chris didn't know if they had the time to go through it all right now instead he started with the one Josh needed the most, "It wasn't your fault. If anything has happened to anyone no one blames it on you because it turns out there are some monsters called Wendigo's on this mountain and they are the ones that are trying to kill us." Chris spoke it slowly so Josh could understand all of it in the still hazy state he was in.

Josh didn't reply so Chris took it as a sign to carry on, "It may seem bad and I've only met up with Ashley, Sam, Emily and Mike but Emily said when she was with Matt they managed to send a help signal to the cops. They said they'll be here by dawn so only an hour from now. We'll safely wait for them as soon as we get out of these mines."

It was evident from the look Josh was giving Chris he didn't think they'd make out it but he didn't say anything, just quietly taking in the information. Josh gave a small nod of his head to show he was still there and listening.

"You might not believe it however I know we can make it out of here together." Chris told Josh with a reassuring smile.

"How?." Josh asked, voice filled with doubt.

"While we came here I made sure to memorise as much of the map as I could and I know behind this there is an exit that would lead straight to the opening we need to reach." Chris said with a big smile. They could make it, he came here to save Josh and wouldn't leave without him.

Both boys got up and were about to make their way to the back tunnel but Josh didn't make another movement, profusely shaking as he barely let out, "I-it's th-th-that thing..." 

Looking at the direction Josh's finger was pointing Chris was also stopped in fear. It was the Wendigo who had taken Josh in the first place, for a second Chris had thought they were already dead until he realised they were looking at the back of the Wendigo, much to Chris' relief.

He quickly turned only his head towards the shaking boy next to him and whispered, "They can't actually see. They only see movement so if we stay still it might leave again." 

However it was like before, all hearing seemed to be lost again for Josh, he didn't hear anything and was shaking so much. Chris knew if the creature turned around it would see Josh. Still no matter how much he whispered to the shaking boy, Josh was lost in his fear of the creature.

A sweat dropped down Chris's face when he noticed the small shifting motions of the Wendigo, he knew it was about to turn and panic started filling him. He had to think of a way to stop Josh from shaking before it turned around and saw them.

No second thought Chris grabbed Josh's face and pulled the other into a kiss. 

Josh was caught off guard, frozen from the shock. It was the reaction Chris wanted, he stood absolutely still with his lips in a frozen kiss. He made sure to keep his hands still on Josh's hand.

The Wendigo looked around, not knowing where they were, but from the way it looked around like it was searching for something or someone, Chris sensed it had to be the one that brought Josh here in the first place. Chris wondered if it came back to finish the job.

Chris could feel the cramps building up in his neck as he had to stretch it out to reach Josh. Chris could feel his cheeks heating up to the situation, they were stuck in such a silence and it only now hit Chris what he was doing.

He had to hold everything in to not move back and apologise, the Wendigo was still looking for Josh and Josh was still shocked. It took a few minutes but the Wendigo seemed to have given up on searching and made it's way back to the pond. 

Chris was quick to move back and turn around so Josh couldn't see the red on his face. He used his left hand to grab on to Josh's wrist and said, "Come on we have to leave before it comes back."

"Y-yeah." Josh stuttered in a low voice.

Chris was already dragging Josh with him as the response came out, not looking back once. He racked his brain as much as he could to remember the directions and not make an accidental turn to their doom. Both boys didn't say anything on their small journey untill they started feeling the cold wind hitting them.

"We must be close to the exit." Chris exclaimed, Josh didn't respond and they sped up to where the cold air was coming from. When there they were instantly hit with the freezing blizzard, heavy snow hitting them.

Looking around Chris sighed gleefully to notice most of the others were there. Emily, Ashley and Jessica were talking to each other as Mike was shouting up to the the hole but on closer inspection he saw Sam was already out.

Chris and Josh walked up to the others, Josh stayed further back, the others let out sighs of relief and Ashley came running in to squeeze Chris in a hug.

Ashley filled the two up on all that had happened, "Sam climbed out as she has experience with rock climbing and unlike us she was able to get out. She was able to find rope near by and now we're going to take turns in climbing out." Ashley also mentioned Matt was alive and had gotten locked in a room before Wendigos started chasing Jessica out, she knew he was safe since Jessica had said the Wendigos didn't see him enter. They'll go with the rescue team for him.

Josh coughed awkwardly from behind Chris, saying in a quite voice, "I-I'm sorry". Josh eyes fixed on the floor, not able to look the others in their eyes. 

Chris could feel how self conscious Josh was feeling and wrapped his right arm over the others shoulder. Chris looked across everyone's faces to see their reactions, however like he had stated earlier to Josh, they had gotten over the fake scare prank opposed to the real issue being the Wendigos and it _was_ their fault what happened to Hannah and Beth. Josh shouldn't have to suffer more for it. All but Emily's face had a smile on it but Chris didn't expect anything else, she was a bitch.

Sam was the one to say what the others were feeling, "It's not your fault, I know you weren't going to actually hurt us. I understand... after what we've done, I'm sorry."  
One by one they all apologised.

Josh wiped the edge of his eyes, that was all he wanted to feel some peace in his mind, a sincere apology from everyone involved.

Sam disappeared in the snow storm to tie one end of the rope to a big tree and then came running back to throw the other end down. They filed a random queue and made their way up one by one, Josh and Chris standing at the end.

Chris was standing in front of Josh as he watched Mike in front climbing the rope, God just looking at his red already frozen hands he was not excited for the climb. He decided to breathe out hot air into his hands, wanting some feeling back before the climb.

Chris felt a hand on his shoulder, Josh obviously wanted to talk so he turned around to listen to the other. Josh looked so nervous and timid, only now Chris felt how odd it was to see Josh not acting cocky and making sly jokes.

"Shouldn't we talk about before." Josh muttered not wanting the other members to hear. 

Maybe it was the freezing cold catching up to Chris but for a second he didn't know what Josh was talking about until the memory of the kiss flashed through his mind, his cheeks instantly flared up once again.

At first Chris was going to quickly put the conversation at a stop and play it off at a spree of the moment kind of thing, they _were_ in a life or death situation and that would justify it, although the hopeful look Josh was giving Chris stopped the blonde.

Chris inhaled and exhaled, mustered up all the courage he had left and said, "We'll talk about it after we're back home," Chris didn't know what else to say but noticed the sad look didn't leave Josh's eyes and added, "a-and it did mean something."

Josh's eyes widened at the last part and this was the first time in this whole situation Chris wasn't feeling scared to death instead he felt normal and not like they were running for their lives. Turning his head back to the progress of the rope climbing, it was now his turn.

Chris walked closer to the snowy wall with the thick rope dangling down and huffed a few breathes into his hands. It didn't really make a difference. He gripped hard with his left hand and tried hard to pull himself up with his right slightly higher. Chris was only halfway there and his hands were ready to quit although he didn't fall but felt hands pushing his ass up.

Chris let out a little squeal and looked down to see Josh using both hands to push him slightly up, he must've notices his injured leg and decided to lend a helping hand, or hands. Hands that were pushing his ass up.

He could see the little sly smile on the others face when Josh said, "What? I'm just giving you a push before you fall."  
Chris was happy to see the fear and panic he had seen in Josh's eyes before now gone even if just for a moment. He let Josh push him up and Sam helped pull him from the top.

Once at the top with a lot of help Chris's right leg increased in pain, the blizzard felt like it was freezing the gash on his leg even through the multiple layers of bandages.  
Looking around Chris could only see white blocking all his vision, without a map would they know where to go?

Sam could see the doubt on their faces and spoke with confidence, "They told us to wait near the house because it would be the only thing they'll see through all this snow. I think I know which way it was." She was the leader of the group, keeping everyone sane.

Chris was more than terrified as the walked through the snowy blizzard, his thoughts constantly repeating the dangers waiting for them out here. They couldn't see anything with their eyes but the Wendigos' might be able to see them, the thought of not knowing whether they were being hunted or not brought more chills to him.

As Sam navigated, guessed, the way back to the house, Chris looked down to his now completely numb hands... He was pretty sure they were turning blue and that didn't seem right. He tried to blow some hot air onto them but even his breath felt cold.  
Josh who was walking next to the blonde saw Chris's panic and the discolour of his hands. He gabbed Chris's left hand and put it in his right pocket with his hand.

Chris could finally feel something in one of his hands and he put his right under his shirt, he did not want his hands to fall off now after making it so far, his stomach had a lot off stored up heat. He gave a small smile of gratitude to Josh and they continued to focus on making their way through the snow.

By the time the group had made it to the wooden house everyone looked ready to drop. The group stopped when they heard the same ugly screams of the Wendigo's from inside the house, Sam quickly stopped her advancements towards the house and backed away from the door she almost opened.

Chris slightly leaned to the window near the door and wiped with his hand to see what was happening in there, not a second later wide eyes he turned to the group and whispered, "W-We need to move, there's five of them in there." The fear was evident in his voice. 

They were stuck in a predicament, one of those things they could have maybe dealt with somehow but five guaranteed death for all of them, however if they left this area the helicopter would leave them stranded here. They had to wait it out, the helicopter was their only means of escape any other option would eventually lead to death and they had one advantage with staying, the blizzard covered all the windows top to bottom with snow so the Wendigos couldn't see them.

Just like that they waited in front of a house filled with cannibalistic monsters, anything could go wrong yet it didn't and soon the noise of the helicopter blades could be heard from above. Chris stood up so fast waving his hands up in hopes they'd hurry up. The helicopter parked in front of the lodge, they didn't hesitate to go running towards the thing. Looking at the seats already Chris could tell it wouldn't fit all of them but to his relief there was another one flying from behind. 

There was four seats each in both, not including the pilots seat.  
Sam, Emily, Ashley and Mike got in the first one whilst Jessica, himself and Josh made their way to the other. Only when they were seated Jessica started screaming, "WAIT WAIT. NO no no. Matt. M-Matt he's alive, When we were separated he was locked in a room in the mines!"

The pilot reassured them after dropping them to a hospital, they would go back with a team to find Matt.

Chris was in the hospital for a total of five days, he didn't know about the others but knew he stayed the longest with the healing time for his injuries. On the second day one cop had come to interview him on the situation and he answered to the best of his capability. He made sure to include the Wendigos' and about Josh's mental state, also the fact Josh wasn't trying to kill them just scare. Josh didn't deserve to go to jail.

Chris couldn't do much but watch the small t.v in front of him, he'd been flicking through the news channels the past three days and still nothing on them. He had been finding it odd how none of the group had come over yet or even his family. 

His leg had healed to the point he could walk on it, luckily his hands hadn't fallen off and so he was free to leave. Of course the first place he went was home. One knock, two knock and finally the door opened.

"Oh honey you're finally home. How was the trip?" His mother asked cheerfully.  
Chris now seated on the couch contemplated on whether he should tell them what really happened out there but would they believe him, it's not like they had any proof. The cops hadn't brought it up. They would just think he's either joking or going crazy, Chris didn't like either options.

Standing back up and making his way towards his front door Chris stated, "I'm going to Josh's house." They only lived a few doors away from each other.  
Chris knocked on Josh's door hastily, wanting to know the boy was there and not in some prison cell otherwise why wouldn't he have visited him.

The concern started settling in after a few minutes of silence, instead of moving away Chris continuously knocked on the door until it did open revealing a dishevelled looking Josh.  
The boy in question yawned first then slowly put his gaze on Chris and his eyes went wide. 

Chris waited for a invite to enter the house or a reaction, not expecting Josh to freeze up. He decided to take the first approach and pulled Josh into a hug.  
"I'm glad you're okay." Chris spoke into Josh's neck. His voice was muffled but he knew Josh heard his relief in seeing the other.

Josh didn't hesitate to hug back. Josh finally did move out the way for Chris to enter and Chris could hear him locking it once he entered. Chris made his way to the living room noticing how eerily quiet it was and asked, "Where's your parents?"

Josh joined him on the couch answering with a short, "Still on vacation."  
Chris could only imagine how hard it must've been to be in this big house all by himself after the trauma they've been through.

Josh didn't say anything after that and put the T.V on to fill in the noise, not really stopping at a channel he aimlessly flicked through them, eyes not once looking at Chris.

Chris was growing slightly irritated at Josh's avoidance in speaking to him. It reminded Chris how much he didn't know about his own best friend, what his friend was going through, how he was feeling or what he was thinking. He could only straight out ask the other.

"So," Chris started slowly to catch the others attention before carrying on, "why didn't you visit me?" He wanted to just get straight to the point.

Josh was quick to turn his head back to the TV and stayed quite. 

Chris huffed in annoyance, what was Josh holding back? Chris grabbed the remote and paused whatever was on, he reached out and held Josh's face towards him. Chris's face softened once he saw the vulnerable look Josh was giving.

"I don't know how to... with what happened at the mines." Josh mumbled not able to finish his sentence. 

Chris felt like an absolute idiot with everything he'd actually forgot something so important between them. Chris first apologised for forgetting and Josh apologised for not visiting him. With the tension between them gone Chris vocalised his response, " I do in fact like you. It might've started from when you caught me from almost cracking my head open in P.E but I only realised when that Wendigo had taken you." Chris laughed at one of their earlier memories together, he seriously would have broken something falling from those climbing ropes at that height.

Josh was frozen still trying to process the confession Chris threw at him and instead he broke out a laugh of relief, it had been eating on him the past days. He didn't want their friendship to be over but he couldn't just play of what had happened in the mines.  
"Thank god." Josh sighed. Josh leaned in and Chris met him halfway.

"Oh and I'll stay over till your parents are back." Chris chimed in between the movie they decided to finish.

"You don't have to." Josh muttered.

"No I want to." Chris replied back smiling..

**Author's Note:**

> Oh lord I'm so bad at writing endings. It took more more time to think of an ending than writing this whole fic.
> 
> If anything doesn't match up let me know.


End file.
